The Fate of San
by Prince Ashitaka II
Summary: This is the true ending to Princess Mononoke. A few blood spillage and some violence (stabbing and chopping off of heads) and cursing. The end of the world is near. Please R+R! My second fan fic! Read my other too!
1. San's Disappearance

This is the ending story of Princess Mononoke. After two years Iron town has been rebuilt and Ashitaka and San have grown in their relationship. All of the Wolf Clan has died out in sacrifice for all demons to be banished from the Earth. But as we all know, the power of the Wolfs is not infinite. This is their story:  
  
I do not own any of the characters in Princess Mononoke. I do own the DVD and the basis of this story.  
  
Chapter 1: San's Disappearance  
  
Ashitaka just returned from the village of Yenkina. Toki of Iron Town was poisoned and Ashitaka was battle ready. He traveled out and bought the herb from a king. When Ashitaka returned, he healed the girl and was off. He rode on Yakkuru to San's cave.  
  
Ashitaka (waving his hand): San!  
  
There was no response.  
  
Ashitaka: San? San!?! SAN!!! Where did she go?  
  
Ashitaka rode through the forest, admiring the wildlife. He called out for San but there was no answer at all. He knew that she was ok; she could take care of herself. But still, something was nagging him. He rode to the only place left, the sacred island in the lake. He got off of Yakkuru, telling him to wait there.  
  
Ashitaka: SAN! SAN? SAN!  
  
Still no answer. He jumped into the water, with the fear that she might have drowned. He swam through the whole lake, no bloody body, only fish. What beautiful fish they were. Small in size but with extravagant colors. But then there was a large clump of seaweed. Fish seemed to swim right through it. He moved it to the side and went up to take a breath. He dived back down and there was a hole, big enough to fit a human and he dove down. It was a stone cavern that eventually opened up into an underground pond. He swam to the top, no light was shining through.  
  
Ashitaka: *cough* BLAGUHHH!  
  
A hand reached into the pond swiftly and grabbed Ashitaka's collar. He coughed and lost all of his breath. Up he was pulled until he choked. He saw a beautiful face.  
  
San: How are you doing, Ashitaka? 


	2. Loves Last Touch

Loves Last Touch: Chapter 2  
  
Ashitaka: *cough cough*  
  
San: What are YOU doing here!  
  
San wouldn't let go of his collar. He started to choke and she let him down, but still held on to his collar tightly.  
  
Ashitaka: *cough* Uggh. Where were you? *cough*  
  
San: Was it that important for you to know! This cave is sacred to the Wolfs. Humans have never stepped down on this land.  
  
Ashitaka: I was just worried, there weren't any animals around. I thought that a demon might have made his way through here. I searched all through the forest for you, but you were no where to be found. I searched in the lake, thinking that you could have drowned, when I found an opening that led to this cavern.  
  
San let go of him.  
  
San: Oh. Well you know that I can take care of myself don't you. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I'm weak! You've seen me fight! Now this land has been soiled with the feet of a human. Grrrrrrr.  
  
Ashitaka finally had the chance to look around at the cavern. It was covered in rocky walls. They shone from the moist water that was trickling down them. He realized that this was somehow totally submerged under the water. Lush foliage lined the walls. It had a cool yet warming feel from the air inside. Somehow, a slight wind could be felt. He finally caught sight of something else. Behind San was a huge waterfall. It came from the top of the cavern and fell into another small pond. Behind the waterfall, he could barely make out a cave. He stared in awe at the sight.  
  
San: WELL!  
  
Ashitaka: Oh my god! Wow. Huh! What?  
  
San: What do you have to say about ruining the only land left on Earth that hasn't been touched by human kind?  
  
Ashitaka: Oh, I'm sorry about this but.. You are a human!  
  
San: No I am not!  
  
Ashitaka: And I was not inferring that women were weak! I was just scared.. Look at yourself, San. You think you are the last wolf of the forest, but you aren't. You don't have paws, you walk on two feet, and you are not their size! Do you know the story of how you were raised by the Wolfs!?! (If this doesn't match the movie its no big deal)  
  
San: There was no need to be scared, Ashitaka! And I am a wolf! I was born under my mother and I was told that I was just deformed from the rest of them. I grew up under her, she taught me the ways to hunt, and the stories of the Earth. She taught me the evil of human kind and how demons were banished do long ago.  
  
Ashitaka: It was all a lie. Your mother lied.  
  
San: Don't say my mother is a liar! She is dead and we must respect that!  
  
Ashitaka: LISTEN! When you were a baby, Iron Town was under attack by moral-less samurai. Your real parents ran from the town successfully. But as they ran into the forest, they were ambushed by a hidden troop. Your wolf mother came down to kill the humans but as your mother and father were killed, they threw you to the Wolf, and they said: Take care of our daughter O' Wolf of the forest. And that is what she did. She told me this herself, OK!  
  
San: So that's who they are.  
  
Ashitaka: Who is who?  
  
San took a piece of paper hidden in the necklace Ashitaka had given her. She opened it up, took a look at it and folded it and put it back in her crystal on the necklace. A tear ran down her cheek. She slapped Ashitaka's cheek and ran through the cave behind the waterfall.  
  
Ashitaka: What the hell was that for!  
  
Blood dripped down his face. San didn't hear what he had said.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashitaka: SAN! HOLY HELL!  
  
He ran past them, finding the cave to lead to a tree outside. He climbed out realizing that this was where Yakkuru was supposed to be standing. He called out for both of them. No answer. He ran hastily through the forest calling out their names, but no answer at all. About five miles down the road, he noticed that in the ground, many worms were crawling.  
  
Ashitaka: Demons have been here. 


	3. When What You Love is Worms

When What You Love is Worms: Chapter 3  
  
If anything is incorrect, please don't tell me what to do. Just tell me its wrong plz.  
  
This is chapter 3 of my PM Ending. R+R! Little bad images so tell me if this should be rated higher.  
  
It was now about dusk. Ashitaka was at a cliff, sitting and staring. Staring at the sunset. A tear slowly fell down his cheek.  
  
Ashitaka: San.  
  
He had let San down. He let Yakkuru down. He let himself down. He presumed that San and Yakkuru were dead. He promised all of them that he would protect them. He didn't. San's face was imprinted in his mind. That sweet smile, her bloody face, and her slender body.  
  
Ashitaka: Oh, San.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap.  
  
Ashitaka: WHO'S THERE!  
  
Kodama: Klick Klick Klick?  
  
Ashitaka: Oh, hello.  
  
Ashitaka looked back over the cliff and stared at the commotion in Iron town. A loud bugle call could be heard.  
  
Toki (shouting): All of Lady Eboshi's guards and warriors prepare for battle!  
  
Ashitaka stood up with his eyes closed and sighed. He drew his sword, and thousands of Kodama clicked in the forest. One by one they jumped off the cliff and tread through the water, onto the land that iron town was built on. Eventually, Ashitaka realized that there was an army of Kodama preparing to fight Lady Eboshi's army. He jumped off into the water. That was the last anyone saw of him for a long time.  
  
Lady Eboshi: EVERYONE! MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!  
  
Many people rushed through the town while the oncoming army of Kodama approached. A huge battle started. The Kodama, led by no one, met Iron Town's army, led by Gonza. The two battled on and on. Five days later Iron Town's walls were breached by the Kodama. Iron town was at the mercy of them. But Lady Eboshi had a Trump Card. She let out her mummified men. They fought; each had the strength of a thousand men. The Kodama army fell like leaves in the fall. But there was no end to them. For every one killed, three more took its place.  
  
As for the forest, it wasn't doing so well. Every time a new Kodama came out, the forest lost a little more life. Eventually, the forest was destroyed. Only burnt branches were left. Not a leaf was to be found. But no matter what, the Kodama kept appearing. The sacred lake dried up. The land became brown. The soil became black and ridden with worms. But the armies kept going at it.  
  
On the forty-second day, the unexpected happened. Lady Eboshi's army fell to the power of the Kodama. Almost everyone died. Toki and Gonza protected Lady Eboshi. But the ocean became black with ashes. The forest disappeared. Ashes lied across the ground; the wind blew it to the slowly setting sun in the West. The ocean moved onto the mountains that bordered Iron Town. The water disappeared, and what was left was unexplainable.  
  
Chappy 4 comin soon! 


	4. The End of San

The End of San: Chapter 4  
  
Lady Eboshi: HOLY SHIT!  
  
At that moment, a figure shaped out of the worms. It looked like a horse- man. A violent voice came out of the object.  
  
Worms: Where is the one named Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: I'm right HERE!  
  
Ashitaka leapt in from out of no where and slashed the horse being in half. Just as quickly as it split it reformed into one being.  
  
Worms: Are you Ashitaka!?!  
  
Ashitaka: Yes. And I know who you are! Don't try to hide it!  
  
Worms: You think you know who I am! You don't know!  
  
Ashitaka: Oh yes O' Demon of the Forest! Or should I say San and Yakkuru!  
  
The worms fell off San and Yakkuru. They both had a hole right through their hearts. Ashitaka leapt to their bleeding sides.  
  
San: Ughhh! Ohhhh.  
  
Yakkuru: *groans*  
  
Ashitaka: NO! SAN! YAKKURU!  
  
San: Do you *groan* want to know why *groan* the demon enveloped me.  
  
Ashitaka: Don't speak!  
  
San: *groans* I don't care. You *groans* were right. I am human. When I was young, I drew a picture, a picture of my mother and fa *groans* ther. I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was the *groans* truth. I lied to myself until you love showed me the truth. I lov.  
  
Ashitaka: No!  
  
Two things happened at the same time. San was about to cross the line between Earth and Heaven, when a huge wave of worms overcame them. They became one entity, a demon of all demons. All the remaining Kodama were absorbed with them. There was no one who could stand up to this beast.  
  
Beast: The world is at my mercy! No one can stand up to me!  
  
Slowly, the Wise Woman walked up to this beast.  
  
Wise Woman: Ashitaka! Princess Mononoke! If you try to destroy this planet, you will have tried in vain! I am here to put an end to you!  
  
Inside the Beast it was very dark. Only one Kodama, San, and Ashitaka stood there.  
  
San: Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: San!  
  
Kodama: Klick!  
  
San: Ashitaka. I LOVE YOU!  
  
Ashitaka tried to run into San's arms, but they repelled like a magnet.  
  
Ashitaka: San, there's nothing we can do. We will be forced to destroy the Earth.  
  
San: Even the Wise Woman has no power.  
  
Outside the Beast:  
  
Wise Woman: Kenchi Karth. Triska ken. Othan lecs!  
  
The Beast erupted into huge flames. It fell to the ground. All of the Demon Worms from around the world tried to heal it, but to no avail. Every Demon burned and disappeared.  
  
Ashitaka: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
San: HELP! ASHITAKA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kodama: KLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As the body burned, the bloody rotting corpses of San and Ashitaka laid on the ground. The Wise Woman rushed as fast as she could to them.  
  
Ashitaka: San, I love you.  
  
San: I love you too.  
  
They both reached each other and hugged, they died in that position. The Wise Woman gave them a proper burial. She prayed that they are in Heaven together. 


	5. The Descendant of Ashitaka

The Descendant of Ashitaka: Chapter 5  
  
One Thousand Five Hundred Years Later.  
  
A boy was sitting at his AMD Athlon, Windows XP, 80 Gigabyte computer. His name was Ashitaka. He is a descendant of San and the first Ashitaka. One day he sat down and discovered a website called Fanfiction.net. A few days later he wrote about his ancestors, Ashitaka and San. He told about how Ashitaka and San died and the story of the end of their life. His name online: Prince Ashitaka II. The story starts: Ashitaka just returned from.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: A very lemony scene was deleted from when Ashitaka found San in the cave. Later, San had a baby right after she died. He eventually had a baby until it came to this time. I am the descendant of the Prince Ashitaka. 


End file.
